


A wolf's love

by Reylaviv



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha being soft, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Beta Read, an abundance of snacks, wolf shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylaviv/pseuds/Reylaviv
Summary: Changbin and Jisung come home to their boyfriend acting strangely. With a lot of cuddles and kisses, Chan tells them what's going on
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 206





	A wolf's love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a feverish state at 2 AM so it won't be the best by any means

Jisung picked up a bag of chips and turned it over in his hands. He and Changbin had just gotten out of work and had stopped by the store on their way home to the apartment they shared with their partner, Chan.

Unlike the youngers, Chan hadn’t had work that day. He had finished the last of his projects earlier that morning and had been allowed to take his vacation before his partners. Jisung and Changbin couldn’t bring themselves to be jealous of him. They knew how desperately he needed the vacation and were only relieved that he didn’t have to work.

It had been a rough few weeks for the wolf shifter.  
The company had been throwing project after project on the man and Jisung and Changbin couldn’t remember the last time their boyfriend had been in bed with them or the last time he had changed form. They had to suffer through their lover slowly being broken down and run to the ground by the thing he loved almost as most as them and it had been painful. Music was a passion the three of them shared but seeing it destroy someone they loved was enough to make Jisung and Changbin detest it.

“What’cha looking at?” Changbin asked, putting his chin over the younger’s shoulder. Jisung nudged him off.

“I’m trying to find snacks for hyung.”

“Shouldn’t be that difficult. Hyung likes everything.”

“Suppose we just have to get everything then!” Changbin gave Jisung an unimpressed look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two rappers hauled the overflowing bags of snacks up the stairs to their apartment. The lift still hadn’t been repaired so they had to walk up all seven flights of stairs to their door.  
Jisung slumped against the wall by the door.

“Maaaaan I am never taking the stairs again” he whined. Changbin just huffed and pulled the keys out of his pocket. He could hear the telltale sign of claws tip-tapping towards the door and smiled. After not being able to snuggle Chan’s wolf form for over a month he looked forward to running his hands through his soft fur. Jisung perked up at the sound as well and shoved himself off the wall.

With the younger chanting _hurry, hurry!_ behind him, Changbin unlocked the door and opened it. Waiting just inside the door was a large wolf with its tail wagging uncontrollably. Changbin dropped everything and gathered the wolf in his arms. Granted, he only managed to cradle Chan’s head but the wolf seemed happy all the same.  
Jisung huffed fondly as he closed and locked the door behind them. Changbin had always had a soft spot for their lover’s wolf form and had been downright miserable when Chan couldn’t afford to shift when he had so much work to do. Jisung had to admit that seeing Chan in this way again was comforting. A wolf Chan meant a snuggly Chan. Although all forms of Chan meant snuggly Chan.  
Jisung crouched beside his partners and Chan wiggled himself free to lick Jisung’s chin. Jisung snorted and scratched behind his ear. Changbin had stood up and started to walk to the kitchen when Chan ripped himself from Jisung’s hold and darted in front of him. The wolf ushered the man back to their partner and Changbin frowned.  
Normally he would assume that Chan had some surprise waiting for them in the kitchen but seeing how the wolf was acting, this was something else. Jisung and Changbin exchanged confused looks but ultimately went along with the wolf’s herding.

Chan herded the boys into their bedroom. He pushed the back of their legs with his snout in an effort to get them to move towards the bed. Jisung laughed.

“Are you trying to make us go to bed?”

The wolf huffed and pushed more insistently.

“Okay, okay,” the man said and put his hands up in surrender. “We’re going”

Jisung crawled under the blanket and opened his arms for Changbin with a grin. Changbin tried to give him an unimpressed look, but the fond smile tugging at his lips gave him away. As soon as Changbin was under the covers Chan jumped up on the bed and tucked them in. He was so thorough in his tucking that Changbin doubted that neither he nor the youngest of them would be able to move from their position. When Chan deemed them safely tucked in and warm he curled around them, making sure that his head was towards the bedroom door. Now, this wasn’t exactly normal behavior for the man. He would usually curl up to one of their backs and hug both of them close to his chest. Him curling around their legs wasn’t ordinary.

“Um, hyung? What are you doing?” Jisung asked with a laugh. Chan gave no sign of hearing him.

“Hyung?” Jisung repeated as he sat up and started to move. That gave a reaction out of Chan. He whined loudly and nudged Jisung back down under the blankets.

“I’m laying down, okay hyung? It’s okay,” Jisung said as he lowered himself. When his head hit the pillow Changbin was nudged back onto his chest and Chan tucked them in just as securely as before. Jisung and Changbin looked at each other as Chan laid down once again. The boys understood that clearly, something was very wrong. What they thought to be Chan wanting a cuddle was clearly something else.  
It was like a switch had been turned on. As soon as the boys noticed the wrongness of the situation they noticed everything else that they had been overlooking. Chan’s ears were laid flat against his head and his tail wasn’t wagging as it usually was during cuddle sessions. It was between his back legs.  
The most noticeable thing wasn’t the way the wolf looked though. No, the most noticeable thing was the wolf’s shaking. Now that Jisung was still the two boys could clearly feel their hyung’s body shaking like a leaf and his heart beating like crazy.

“Chan-hyung what’s going on?” Changbin asked worriedly. Just like with Jisung, Chan ignored him.

“Hyung, seriously, what’s wrong?” Changbin pleaded. Chan’s ears pressed closer to his head. Changbin huffed and started to wiggle around. He managed to sit up just as soon as Chan’s snout pressed against his chest, trying to make him lay down.

“No hyung,” Changbin said as he softly pushed his snout away. “Either you get in here and explain what’s wrong or you allow me and Jisungie to get up.”

Chan seemed to debate it for a second before crawling under the blankets. He tried to position himself around the boys again but neither of them we’re having it. They put the wolf between them, safely held against Jisung’s chest and Changbins arm around his fluffy underside.

“Please, talk to us hyung,” Jisung said and pressed a soft kiss to the wolf’s head.

No matter how many times they experienced the older’s shifting, they would never get used to the split-second change between man and wolf. Now instead of a fluffy wolf, there laid a man between them. This was the first time in a while that Jisung and Changbin had gotten a good look at their boyfriend and it broke their hearts. The man’s hair was disheveled and unwashed. His skin was pale from not seeing the sun in a while and his eyebags were deeper and darker than the ocean. The worst part though, the worst part was his eyes. His eyes that usually held so much warmth and love were now bloodshot and filled with worry and fear. Jisung’s breath hitched.

“Chan-hyung please, let us help you” Changbin pleaded. Chan shook his head.

“I’m not the one who needs help, Binnie.” He said. “I have to protect you, I have to make sure you won’t get hurt! I-” The oldest breaths were frantic and his heartbeat was even faster.

“Calm down, hyung,” Jisung hushed and pulled Chan closer. “We’re safe, it’s okay”  
Chan shook his head and let out a small sob. Changbin pressed a kiss to his neck and dragged his hands over the older’s torso, massaging knots and kinks as he went. Under the ministrations of the two Chan eventually calmed down enough to speak again. Jisung pressed a kiss to his forehead and stayed there.

“This morning I-I.. I... ” Jisung hummed and pressed another kiss to his skin. Chan took a deep breath and steeled himself. Changbin whispered encouragements against the back of his neck.

“I wanted to tell you about everything before you got involved with me, but then Jinyoung told me that he was in jail and couldn’t get out and I thought I wouldn’t have to but then- but then today I thought I saw him and suddenly I could feel his scent all around me and everything I could think of was what he had done back then and I couldn’t let it happen again-”

The two of them shushed him and helped him regain his breath once again. Chan took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

“A few years ago, there was this man I knew. He was someone close to me, someone I trusted. I thought… I thought I could trust him. I really did. But then…”

His breath shuddered. Kisses were placed against his skin.

“I don’t know why but he went after the people I loved. One after one he sought them out and mauled them. I tried to protect them but even when I tried my hardest I couldn’t keep them safe. Most of the time I would get to them in time to save their lives but others…”

A sob ripped itself from his chest and his lovers pressed him closer to them. Their warm bodies served as a reminder that they still were safe.

“Eventually, Jinyoung and his people managed to capture him and he was put in the most secure prison available. I thought… I thought I was safe and that I wouldn’t have to worry about him hurting anyone else but then-” More kisses were placed against pale skin.

“I went for a walk this morning. I knew that I had to get some fresh air and sunshine so I walked around the neighborhood. When I looked around I saw someone who looked like him and then suddenly I could smell his scent and feel his claws around my throat and-” His breath hitched.

“I called Jinyoung and he said that he was still imprisoned and that he was under constant surveillance but I just couldn’t shake it out of my head how he could be here, hunting you, hurting you, clawing his way through everyone I love once again-!”

Chan started crying again and this time it was as if years and years of pain were spilled from his chest. Changbin and Jisung showered him in as many comforting words and soft touches as they could while trying not to cry themselves. They knew that Chan was exhausted. They knew that when Chan was exhausted his imagination started to run wild. The two of them felt that they should have been able to predict this outcome but they knew in their hearts that they couldn’t have.

After a long time, Chan’s sobs slowed and his tears turned from a steady flow to a slow trickle. His previously tense body was now slumped against his boyfriends’ chests and his breathing was once again soft. Jisung pressed another kiss to his forehead and mumbled.

“You’re safe Chan. And so are me and Binnie-hyung. We’re safe and we love you.” The corners of Jisung’s lips turned upwards.  
“But no matter how much we love you, you smelling like a dog is only okay when you look like one”  
Both Chan and Changbin laughed at that and Chan agreed that he really did need a bath. So he was hauled up from bed by his lovers and then placed in a tub filled with warm, nice water. All three of them knew that Chan was capable of cleaning himself but Changbin still insisted on washing the oldest’s hair and Jisung still insisted on helping Chan clean his skin.

When the water was cold and the wolf shifter was squeaky clean, they dressed him in warm clothes and fed him the snacks they had bought earlier. Later in the night all three of them found themselves curled up against each other in their bed, all of them fast asleep. None of them could say that it had been an ideal way to start their vacation but snuggled closely to one another in their warm bed was enough to make it feel like the best day of their lives.


End file.
